Set Me Free
by Miko.chan215
Summary: A/U: Aiko was a special entertainer slave for a Magister in Tevinter who's blood contained special properties that they were planning to use to start a war with Kirkwall until she was brought down by the ex-slave Fenris. Now newly freed will this slave be able to learn a new way a life shown to her by her savior or will she never be able to escape her chains? Fenris/Oc & Anders/Oc
1. The Mistress's Favorite Slave

Aiko stares at the ground with her head bow while voices were speaking all around her, but she paid them no mind do to her status. As quietly as a mouse, the black and silver haired elf stays as close and still against the wall in the corner as a means of being unseen. She knew her place among these noble Magisters and wouldn't dare to do otherwise in fear of being punished. And it was this fear of punishment that the Magisters love to threaten the slaves with as a form of entertainment.

'Stay quiet, don't make eye contact, and never EVER speak out of turn.' This was her motto she repeated inside her head every free moment she had in front of the Magisters until she was needed, and she always was in the end.

"CADIVUS ANGELUS!" She could hear her Mistress call for her, "Entertain my guests," the Mistress commends of the petite young elf. Nervously, the shy young elven woman looks up enough to locate her Mistress, before she moves to the front-center of the room. Her oddly, beautiful blue-silver eyes gazes at the elves playing the instruments to see them ready and waiting for her signal to begin. Taking in a deep breath, she sends them a nod to start and after quick three strums she went into autopilot.

_"Do you want me to have these feelings?_

_ Like 'I miss you so much'_

_ Maybe you need simpler terms_

_ Get rid of your expectations_

_ And let's have a horrible kiss."_ I being to sing while my body flows with the music in a dance that some would call, beautiful or work of art, yet I only refer to as my job. The song that I decided upon was my Mistress's personal favorite that she calls, "worthy to be shown to other important people of her ranking". My body weaves, twirls, and dip along with the flow of the music as it completely takes over my mind bringing to it a sense of peace and relaxing me as I let myself by controlled by the music. As the music begins to crescendo my voice seems to pull along the audience by the edge of their seats with the emotion behind my words and the beauty of its sound. My graceful interpretive dancing speeds up along with the beat of the song as a way to express the emotional storm reaching its peak for everyone to see.

"_So, I'm suffering through these feelings_

_ Like 'I miss you so much'_

_ You could understand it after all_

_ Delete what you hold onto_

_ And give me your best kiss."_ I finished as I continue my flowing movements that steadily build up to quick twirls, dips, and jumps before ending with sharp, quick poses. I freeze in my final pose holding my breath until my Mistress makes a sound of approval while the Magisters begin complementing her upon what a great and skilled slave I was. This is the life of an entertainer slave and it appears that so far this night I have done just as my Mistress expects of me.

* * *

After performing a few more of her Mistress's favorite songs, Aiko was finally excused to her room until she was called for again. Sighing softly as to not be heard, the black and silver highlighted hair girl quickly rushes back to her room before collapsing upon her bed. It was only once she was in the safety of her room did the stress and the tension of the night finally caught up with her and weight down upon her heavily. The blue-silverish eyed woman could not even begin to remember a time when she wasn't a slave, but she could remember when she first became an entertainer slave which made her life easier. Now that she has come of age things are starting to take a turn for the worst. She even as a slave still got offers of courtship, but by worst were those that actually attempted…by both Magisters and slaves. Her only saving grace from it all was her Mistress since she doesn't seem to want her "spoiled" by anyone.

"I wonder why Mistress doesn't want me to be with child, but I can't help but be grateful for it. She is truly kinder then most Magisters…" Aiko's soft voice wonders aloud as she thought back upon the one time Mistress Anyrian walked in upon a fellow slave that attempted to force himself upon her. She could remember the glowing red eyes filled with hate her Mistress had before she removed the man's head with her magic alone. She could remember the emotional storm that filled the young elven girl when her Mistress rescued her from such a fate only to be hurt physically by her Mistress for "tempting the men and costing her a slave". To be honest, Aiko would willing go through that torture again then to ever be raped, because she has heard stories from the other elven women about what it was like to be violated like that and it was not an experience she was willing to discover.

Shaking these troubling thoughts from her mind, the black and silver highlighted haired girl let her mind slowly drift off to happier thoughts as she loses consciousness and falls asleep.

* * *

Later after the guests the middle aged Magister were entertaining have left, Anyrian retire to her study to relax and catch up on her mail. As of late the red haired mage has been unable to read her mail due to the many dinner parties she devised to showcase to the other Magisters of Tervinter her _little_ Cadivus Angelus. Things lately have been going just the way Anyrian wants and it was all thanks to her discovery of the elven slave. Speaking of which…

"Fetch me Cadivus Angelus at once or else…"The red-eyed Magister demands of the young elven boy in the room who jumps startle, before squeaking out a "Yes Mistress," and rushing off to the entertainer slave's quarters.

A loud, frantic knocking startles the young entertainer awake and quickly answering the door to reveal an elven boy who could barely be old enough to be considered a man.

'The replacement for the elf Mistress killed because of me.' Aiko ironically notes to herself before giving the boy her attention.

"Mistress wishes to speak to you in the study right this moment, ma'am." The boy nervously explains before stepping aside for the older elf to join him in the hallway. Closing her door behind herself, Aiko places a comforting hand upon the young boy's head.

"After you, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me." The entertainer elf sweetly relies while sending him a comforting smile before following the younger elf down the hallway. Once reaching the study, the two elves enter and bow low to their Mistress.

"Leave us Daeran." Cruel voice of Mistress Anyrian demands of the young male who bows deeply again and quickly exits the room. Silence fills the room as Anyrian stares at the stormy eyed girl who fidgets while keeps her gaze to the ground just as it is require of all slaves. A sinister smirk crosses the Magister's face as she enjoys the elven girl's discomfort before finally breaking the silence.

"Do you know why I have called you here, Cadivus Angelus?" The blazing eye, blazing haired mage questions the girl who shifts nervously before shyly answering back.

"N-no Mistress…I apologize if I have d-done something wrong." She softly stutters back as she grows even more nervous with each passing second.

"Of course you wouldn't _Cadivus_ Angelus, but let me enlighten you. Tomorrow we will be setting sail for Kirkwall in the free marshes to recruit some mages for the Imperium. We will show those pathetic Templars that no one can chain a mage down. They will soon fear us, but in order to do so I need your blood. So you know what you must do." Anyrian begins ranting but towards the end she leaves her chair to shove into the younger woman's hands a jar and knife to carry out her wished. Nodding silently her understanding, Aiko places the jar down on a nearby end table before slitting her wrist and holding it over container to collect her blood as it flows out. Shakily, the black haired girl just lets the wound flow even as she quickly starts to feel light headed from blood lost.

Right as the girl's vision begins to blur she notices the jar is full and her wrist has already begun to clot. Unsteadily Aiko places pressure upon her wrist to try and stop the bleeding all together while her Mistress watches on in pleasant amusement to the girl's suffering. Swiping the jar away, Anyrian harshly dismisses the girl without caring for her condition while the elf suffering from blood loss leaves the room as quickly as she could in her state leaving the Magister alone.

"Yes…with this blood I will be unstoppable and the world will bow at my feet!" The red hair woman exclaims to herself as she crackles out in diluted happiness.

Meanwhile Aiko makes it safely back to her room and sets to work to bandaging her wrist up as well as she could before collapsing upon her bed. Yup, it was all just another day in the life of the Mistress's _favorite_ slave.


	2. Venhedis

It is nice to see so many views already. I really hope you guys are liking this story. I randomly wrote it one day and my sissy convinced me to post it and continue with it. I hope to get some feedback on what you guys think. I am sorry about any OOC, I am trying! Without further interruption, here is chapter two.

* * *

Rage consumes my body and soul overflowing my senses as I begin to pace furiously. The thought that someone from the Tevinter Imperium, even worst a well-known, power-hungry Magister is coming to Kirkwall, was enough to make me lose it and so I did.

"VENHEDIS!" The word came out as a snarl while I take one of the empty bottles of Agreggio throw it as hard as I can into the wall across from me. The bottle shatters but does nothing for my anger if _my_ glowing blue lyrium marks are anything to go by.

"Hey now, I knew a perfectly fun game we could have played with that poor bottle instead of it having to meet its untimely defeat. What did that bottle ever do to you?" A deep, airy voice jokes as a growl leaves my lips before I round on the intruder.

"Yes, make light of a serious situation like that will help any!" I snap back at Hawke angrily before sighing begrudgingly and calming my rage as I face him. He simply just raises a brow at me in response while waiting for my answer.

"You are not responsible for my misery. Why am I angry at you?" I question him as we both sit down and I stare at him getting comfortable in his usual seat. Hawke shrugs his shoulders as a good nature smile crosses his face, not even caring that I had unjustly taken my anger out on him.

"Who knows really? Maybe I just have one of those faces that make others want to just yell their troubles at me, but enough on that. I got your message that you needed my help so I came to see what the problem is." Hawke jokes back before turning serious and getting back to the issue at hand which refuels my anger.

"I just got word that a Magister from Tevinter will be coming to Kirkwall with some dangerous weapon. It is believed she wants to challenge the Templars and begin a war. I know you and I don't agree often, but I am hoping you will help me put a stop to this. Please Hawke, I can't face her alone and for all I know she could be here to help Danarius capture me. Come with me Hawke." I explain the current situation as rage begins to fill me at the thought of my _former_ master. I quickly clutch my fist tightly into balls to try and control my anger before I unwillingly release it on accident.

"I hate for a war to happen if we can prevent it. Who exactly is this Magister?" Hawke agree to help to which I sigh in relief before continuing with the information I have gathered on this situation.

"Thank you Hawke, this…means a lot to me. The Magister we are going up against is called Anyrian. From what I've heard she is a blood mage that uses abominations and demons to fight her battle. Rumor has it her secret weapon helps her have suppose _control_ over these creatures. As to what the weapon is exactly no one has ever seen it in person before. If we go to the slave holder cages tonight she is supposed to be there to meet with some _mages _about what they plan to do against the Templars. This will be the best shot we have to take her out." My hatred for mages darkens my voice as my annoyance over this current problem shows in full force. Hawke nods his head in understanding as he takes in all the information I have just given him. Unconsciously, Hawke begins to stroke his beard as a plan of action originates in his thoughts whereas I look away to stare into the fire reflecting back on my past experiences with Magisters. These thoughts only serve to ignite my temper again so I quickly dropped that train of thought and moved on to thinking about what the weapon could it possibly be.

'In all my years in Tevinter I've heard a great deal about Anyrian, mostly about her having supposedly the best entertainer _slave_ but I have never heard anyone talking about her having a weapon or anything along those lines…' I mull over all the facts I've learned about her over the years but nothing seemed to make any sense. Before I could give the subject anymore thoughts, Hawke suddenly started to talk breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bore you, but I was under the oppression that you as the host are supposed to be doing the entertaining, not me the guest." Hawke jests with a smirk upon his face bring my attention back to him.

"My apologies. My thoughts were…else were. What is our course of action?" I sheepishly clear my throat before questioning what our next move is.

"What I've come up with is this…"

* * *

It was now the late evening as we head out toward the holding caves. Hawke deciding we could not do this alone asked that _abomination_, and Sebastian to join us. Now while the Sebastian I do not mind, that Mage crusader was another story. Harping on and on about the rights of mages as if they are the victims, but he never sees the truth of the matter is they are all a danger to society and not all are meant to be free…unlike Hawke.

"We're here. Fenris and I will come up and surprise them from behind and keep them busy. Anders I want you to stay back and focus mainly on healing and covering everyone with your mage. Sebastian I want you to focus mainly on taking out those mages, the quicker they fall the less abominations and demons we will have to fight meaning we can get home before mother discovers I snuck out again. Any questions?" Hawke inform us again about the battle plan while ending it on a joking note. Rolling my eyes, I clear my mind of all other thoughts but the current situation, before sharing a nod with Hawke and taking off towards the shadows. Slowly, yet silently, Hawke and I creep closer to where we plan to ambush those damn apostates, but pause in the shadows listening in on what they are planning.

"My fellow mages NOW is the time for us to rise up for we finally have something powerful enough to defeat those _pathetic_ Templars. They think we can't make deals with demons without falling under their control, but not anymore!" It was at the this moment that the red haired woman turns away gesturing for the elven girl that stood behind her to hand over the jar that was filled with some kind of red liquid, that I quickly recognized as blood, before returning back obediently to her place.

"Of course. The _Magister _brings a slave to use as a blood sacrifice for magic." I growl to Hawke who gives me an understanding nod before turning back to the scene in front of us.

"We will try to save the girl, Fenris. No need for someone who is innocent to suffer." Hawke declares righteously while creating a stream of ice and sending it through the jar. The jar breaks creating a distraction and I rush in.

"Shall we end this quickly?" I cry out activating my lyrium ghost as I parried three of the mages, knocking two of them down and killing one of them. Swinging my blade upwards over my head in a wide arc, I went to swing it down to kill another one of the fallen mages when I get blasted back.

"Vishante Kaffar!" Skidding backwards a few feet before falling to one knee, I let out a roar then charge forward as my pace quickens and cut down the remaining mage that the others managed to miss before turning towards the magister with a glare staring her down as the others join us.

"Your _pathetic_ mage rebellion has fallen and now your next. Any last words?" I snarl at her as we close in upon her, but in respond she throws her mane of red hair back and lets out a shrieking laughter instead.

"You think that you can stop me? Don't make me laugh! Cadivus Angelus, DO IT!" The magister commands to the elven girl who bows her head.

"Y-yes, my mistress…" The girl responses back quietly before pulling a dagger out of a side pouch and laying it upon her wrist.

"Don't let yourself be controlled!" I shout out to the young girl who pauses while I continue with persuading her against this course of action. "Do you think she cares enough to _save_ you should you fall? She just plans to get rid of you once you lose your worth to her!"

I could see the elven girl falter from what I said before she surprises me by lifting her head up and sending me a broken smile.

"I know…but Mistress would do much worst if I don't…death would be a relief in comparison." Her soft voice filled with such conviction and honesty stops me in my tracks as my body fills with dread and horror as I watch her slit her wrist.

"NO!" I could hear the others around me react as we watch the blood mage draw power from the dark haired elven girl and begins to summon demons, shades, and abominations to fight us. I could feel my gaze widen as the dark haired girl's eyes close before she crumbles to the floor and I tear my eyes away just as the abomination begins to heal her from across the room. A dark, threatening growl emits from my throat; I fuel my rage into the lyrium markings making them come a light before charging into the fray of magic. I could feel my body move faster than before with the act of that _mage_ causing the girl to make an attempt on her life fresh on my mind. All I could think about was to make the magister pay with her life so that the girl, should she live through that, be given the chance of freedom.

Quickly working as a team, we managed to kill off all the creatures the _magister_ had summon to do her fighting for her which left her weak and defenseless to me as I march up to her. Before I manage to reach her I was startled by the elven girl yet again as she has woken up due to the abomination's healing and shakily stood between me and the blood mage. Steeling myself, I glare down at her in a threatening manner to try and get her to step down but she refuses to.

"Move. This woman will no longer be a threat to you once I am done with her." I see her flinch at my warning but she surprises me yet again; instead of backing down she sends me that damnable broken smile again.

"I simply can't do that for my mistress will be cross with me." She merely responds back in her soft voice. Deciding I couldn't bare damning her for the fear she holds towards her _master_ I put away my blade and grab her shoulder in one of my lyrium cover hands. Holding her in place with that one I raise the other one in the air, letting the lyrium glow brightly, before shoving it through her chest completely and into the chest of the magister behind her. The woman gasp out, but the magister's turn quickly into a scream as I rip her heart out and drop it before gently pulling it out of the dark haired elven girl's chest to avoid hurting her. Her bright blue-silver eyes, that I am just now noticing, widen before closing as she faints and falls into me. Stiffening at the sudden contact, I push the uncomfortable feeling aside and go to pick her when a hand grabs me trying to whirl me around to face the angry abomination.

"You truly are more like a wild dog! Killing the poor girl just because she didn't want to change her life into the wonders of being a wanted slave, you blood hypocrite!" The abomination lashes out at me and I respond back with barely contained fury.

"Don't pretend that you think you know me! I was careful and she is only unconscious at the moment nothing more." I snarl back at him which his eyes widen before taking in the girl I was holding noticing that I was indeed telling the truth.

"Well good, I am glad you had enough sense to stop yourself." That damn abomination responds back tightly but before I had the chance to response back or even better take off his head, Hawke breaks us up.

"Now, now, as much as I enjoy seeing you two fight, I must go home before mother finds out about us leaving again and if that happens I'll blame it upon you two so you can suffer her wrath instead. Besides I am sure the girl has suffered enough already so let's take her back to Kirkwall." Hawke sarcastically responds while I give Anders one last glare before turning away and leaving towards home.

'Oddly enough instead of the usual pain I feel when someone touches my markings I well a warm, numbing sensation flying through my nerves. Who and what exactly is this girl?' I couldn't help but wonder as I stare at the girl in wonder.

"Blessed Andraste, Bride of the Marker, deliver this soul from the clutches of evil and unto your righteous side." I could hear Sebastian praying before I walked out of the caves with the young elven girl in hand heading back to Kirkwall.


	3. Eunick by fire for anyone?

It was early in the morning and already the people of Kirkwall were beginning their day just like I was. Athenril had given me another smuggling job to start today and since the last time I went on such an "errand" for her, that lead to me meeting Hawke, no one has dared to try and turn me in again. The memory of what transpired that day flash through my mind but it seems to remain focus on a certain mage rebel.

'His dirty blond hair, those dashing amber-colored orbs, and that protective nature he has towards mages and their freedom, making it hard to if not like at least sympathize with his cause. Maybe one day his dream will come true and make it easier for mages to be given a chance to live their lives and not be damned for a gift the Maker has blessed her children with. Wait, bad mind stop thinking about that delectab-wait no! UNdelectable mage! GAH!' I pause to try and shake my head of those troubling thoughts before continuing upon my way towards Darktown.

'These thoughts need to stop before I say something stupid considering today is the day I promised to help out in the clinic…' A sigh leaves my parted lips as I gently open the clinic doors and light the lantern to signal the clinic is open for business on this new day. Things in the clinic were actually running smoothly and after months of knowing each other so well, it didn't surprise me any when Anders stormed into the clinic.

"I cannot stand that man!" The mage rebel growls out as he paces the length of the room. It seems that today will be filled with nothing but sighs as another one leaves my lips while I continue healing the patient in front of me.

"What did Fenris do this time?" I ask, tying off a bandage on the patient and sending them on their way with a smile. I turn towards the mage and place a soothing hand to calm him down since the last thing we need is Justice coming out. The mage rebel takes a deep calming breath before facing me with barely controlled anger.

"He nearly killed a girl. I thought he had." My eyes widen a bit before I ponder upon the situation some and rationalize it.

"But he didn't, did he? I guess we should give him points for that," I reply before turning to face him with a look of curiosity. "What exactly happened?" At this Anders lets out an exhausted sigh before sitting down upon one of the cots and jesters for me to do the same.

"It's a bit of long story," Anders replies as he clasps his hands together and stares at them. "Let me explain, and then I need to ask a favor of you." Nodding my head in agreement, I then process to listen as Anders tells me about them fighting a Tevinter Magister and freeing an elven slave. It seems that this slave is more than meets the eye and according to Anders, Fenris has taken a "twisted sense of liking" to the poor girl. At that comment I could not help the giggles that escape at imagining such a thing, but quickly brought it back under control as he finished explaining the situation.

"So what exactly do you need me to do?" I question him after gaining control of my laughter and turning serious once more.

"Ah, well Hawke needs Fenris, Merrill, and me to help him on another mission right away. The elven girl is out cold thanks to that _beast_ so we plan to leave her with Aveline in the barracks. I was wondering if you mind checking up on her and making sure she is ok. I can't imagine how it would feel waking up in a strange new place after thinking you would be dead." The dirty blond haired mage finishes with a scowl that I can't help but think is cute before I beat the thought from my mind and send him a comforting smile.

"You can count on me, now off you go before Hawke sends out a search party for you. I'll put a few more hours in here and then go pay her a visit before I have to take care of some business for Athenril. And don't you start on how you feel about the work she does, some of us don't have any better way to make a living. Now shoo!" I exclaim as I pull him up to his feet and shove him towards the door with a good nature smile upon my lips.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would be kicked out of my own clinic." The amber eyed male pouts as I shove him through the door as a laugh leaves my lips.

"Well get used to it as long as you have me helping you out. Now don't come back until you are done or I won't let you back in either!" I slam the door on him and lean against it to make sure he leaves. After hearing a good natured laugh from him, I could hear his foot-steps walk away as I sigh in relief.

'Just what in Andraste's name is that man doing to me?' That thought sticks in my mind as I turn away from the door and continue onto my next patient.

* * *

Another exhausted sigh leaves my lips for the untold time that day as I walk out of the clinic, after working three hours straight helping out the Ferelden refugees, towards the Viscount's Keep to do my other commitment before doing my smuggling job that evening.

'I know that he and Hawke saved me a few months ago, but how is it I have thought of little else but that man since then? I know I hold no feelings towards him…how can I after Salzan…' At that I cease all thought and shake my mind to clear it before realizing I already made it to Hightown during my mental conversation. Sweat dropping at this realization, I quickly making it up the million stairs leading to the Viscount's keep and enter the busy building. Pausing at the door, I can't help but for a moment get lost within the dozens of busy people going about their duties before remembering my reason for being there in the first place.

'The quicker I get this done the quicker I can leave and be free of this mad house.' I silently motivate myself before marching up the stairs and taking a right into the side hall that leads to the city guards' wing. Once reaching the entrance I look around the barracks wondering where the mysterious girl might be, but deciding that aimlessly wondering around would be of little use in this situation I turn to the door that the captain hid behind and knocked.

"I am busy right now so if it is of unimportance I must ask you to come back later." A kind yet authoritative female voice replies to the knock to which I just push open the door and send the older woman a friendly smile.

"Hello Aveline, I'm not sure if Anders told you, but he sent me to check up on the "Mysterious elven girl that Fenris has taken a twisted liking into", or so Anders has taken to referring to her as." I reply a bit cheeky as a smile crosses Aveline's lips at my title for the elven girl I have yet to meet. A chuckle leaves the Guard-captain's lips at my greeting before pointing to the door I stood at.

"As a matter of fact Hawke did. If you just go out my door and down the hall it's the last door at the end. And for my sake, try _not_ set my place on fire." Aveline finishes with a raised brow as I huff out in anger at my _not_ compulsion being brought up.

"It is not a compulsion! Ander's clinic wouldn't have caught a bit on fire if he just would have listened to me when I told him I was not cut out for healing." I exclaim in outrage at my accident getting brought up again.

"Right, well please keep…whatever it is you like to call it under control, alright?" Another chuckle leaves the Guard-Captain's lips as I walk out her door with a wave in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see what I can do." I reply as I head down the hallway towards the final door, pausing in front of it, I stare it down as if willing it to open on its own as my mind begins with another mental battle.

'What in the name of the Maker am I supposed to do if she awake! I don't think, "Hello I am an apostate sent here to check on you by the people that killed your Master and stuck a fist through you" will cut it. Oh Andraste's Knickerweasels!' I sigh yet again and just as I start to pull open the door I hear an ear piercing scream which drives me to tear open the door to find the cause of the scream. Once the only barrier separating me from the noise is removed, I see the source of the scream and my eyes narrow in rage. The scream came from a black and silver haired petite elven girl who lies upon the bed trying to fight a guardsman off of her as he managed to open her top revealing her breasts for the world to see. Just as the girl lets out another ear piercing scream I charge into action slamming into the body and sending a fireball into his chest. The guard quickly gets up and barrels out of the room as I follow sending spell after spell towards him hoping to stun the man.

'No one will ever be taken advantage of like that if I can help it, not again at least.' Is my only thought as I charge after the man determined to make him pay.

* * *

I could feel myself becoming more awake as the clutches of darkness start to let me go. I slowly was going to just let my body finish waking on its own if it wasn't for sudden feeling of my corset like vest beginning to get untied. My blue-silver eyes wildly open and lock onto the man above me working on undoing my top. Fear and dread fill my body as I stare at him and letting out loud scream before trying to fight the guy above me praying someone to save me. The man above me manages to rip my top completely open and I response by screaming out again only for the man to suddenly get shove off of me. Quickly I pull my top together and scurry into a corner trembling in fear. Wide eyed, I watch my attempted rapist rush out of the room with a strange dark haired girl chasing after him. Quickly my eyes begin to dart around the room hoping to find a better place to hide before the girl or even worst that man comes back in. That plan quickly fails as a group of people come rushing into the room.

"What is going on?" A man steps towards me to which I response with a whimper and back myself further into the wall. Staring wildly at them, I try to locate a way to run when I hear a familiar voice.

"Are you hurt? Did someone touch you?" Glancing over towards the calming, concern voice, I realize it to be the same elf that freed me from Anyrian and is now my new master. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I scramble to my feet and launch myself into him wrapping my arms around him. I could feel him stiffen as soon as I held onto him but paid it no mind as I continue to tremble in fear.

"Please, please don't let him touch me again. I'll do any Master!" I exclaim as fear takes over my mind and body. Violently I feel two strong hands pull me away from his body and stares down at me with a horrified, appalled look.

"Vishante kaffar, no!" At this I grow only more terrify and begin to shudder more violently.

"Please don't give me to that man, I beg of you! At least with you I won't be used for my ability anymore or worst. Please I beg of you master!" I beg as tears begin to stream down my face as my terror of my current situation only increases. As I called him master again he cringes again at that title but seems to become less tense as he realizes how deep my fear runs.

"You will not be given to another _mage_ and whatever that person did to you it will not happen again. You are free now." The white haired elf awkwardly tries to calm me, which helps tame some of my fears but not all. He lets go of my shoulders at this point and looks down at me before quickly glancing away with a blush on his face. Looking at him in question, I then look down myself to see my top still hangs open from the man trying to "soil" me. A blush stains my cheeks as I quickly hold my top close and look around to notice the others that were in the room were blushing or looking away awkwardly. Pulling away from the male elf, I turn around to quickly retie my top before facing them again. Once seeing that I was properly dressed a male with black hair and appearing to be the leader speaks up.

"What happened to you?" Before I could reply back a sweet, yet joking voice breaks through answering the man for me.

"Oh some guardsman decided she looked fine and wanted to have his way with her. The bastard got away but not before he was made a eunick by fire." The female voice proudly explains as everyone turns around to see the newcomer revealing the dark haired woman that saved me.

"Vittoria! What did I tell you about setting fire in the barracks?" An authoritative female voice angrily yells as a woman with red hair joins the growing group at the door. Just before my female savior could defend herself, the dirty blond haired male from the group inside the room steps in.

"I think it could be over looked this time Aveline, considering one of your men tried to rape this poor, scared girl." The amber-eyed male defends the girl named Vittoria who sends him a smile of thanks while the white haired male growls at the man.

"Still, you should not take the law into your own hands, no matter the situation." The red haired woman argues back frowning disapprovingly towards both of them. Huffing angrily, Vittoria sends her a glare with her brown eyes.

"Oh yes so you suggest I have stepped in and said, 'hey stop doing that while I go get the guards' like that would have done any good. I am not going to stand by and watch someone be raped, the law be damned!" The dark haired woman furiously bites back as she steps forward towards the older woman with a look of rage upon her face. Just as the older woman was about to reply back the leader of the group steps in.

"Enough, I think the important thing here is that in the end everyone is _relatively_ unharmed. Now can we get back to more important matters?" The man with shaggy black hair and a commanding air around him turns his attention and the entire group's back to me causing me to nervously fidget.

"Who are you plus why would someone try to find and recapture you?" He's voice became a kind and comforting voice that I could not help but spill my history to him.

"My mistress called me, Cadivus Angelus, meaning Fallen Angel as a cruel reminder of my people and what happened to them. I don't remember much of what occurred to them but they are all dead and the only reminder I have is my birth mark that has been burned into my back." At this I pause and turn around show them the bottom of angel wings, which has been burned around the edges, and can be seen due to my belly top. Turning back around I continue on with my tale.

"I just remember that my given name is Aiko and that my abilities I gain came from my people." I pause again to take a deep breath and stare at my hands. A sad, broken look crosses my face at the thought of my people and the tragedy that had befallen them. As I started to get lost in my troubled thoughts a comforting hand is place upon my shoulder causing me to jump and look wild eyed up into a pair of amber eyes of the leader of this group.

"Please, if it isn't too hard for you do continue. Every little bit helps." He sends me a comforting smile that I return with a broken one before continuing on with my tale.

"The ability my people have is we can heal any wound but it isn't magic…our power doesn't come from the fade and we can't do anything else so we aren't ever faced with the temptation of demons. Only reason why people like Mistress Anyrian want me is because of my blood. With the power of my blood they are able to summon demons and make deals with them without falling prey. No one is sure how this is, but this is why my Mistress's hair was blood red. She…dyed her blond hair red with m-my blood." At this I stop and look away from them once I saw the look of disgust on their faces.

"W-why would she do such a thing?" The male with dirty blond hair pushes me to continue on which I do after taking a calming breath.

"It's because M-mistress believed that having the blood soaked into her brain would keep it clear from the demon's offers. And it seemed to work as you all have witness…" I trail off not really wanting to continue along that course of thought.

"Of course, trust a mage to think of an insane idea to gain more power. Give no thought at all to the slave you have to bleed dry to get there." The white haired elf bitter exclaims causing me to flinch at how much hatred he carries. Noticing my reaction, the older elf sends an apologizing look at me before turning away. For a while no one said anything after that until the leader of the group breaks the silence with a sigh and turns to look at the others in the group before fixing his stare upon me.

"If that's the case then we can't just leave you alone for you will only be forced back into slavery or worst…and I highly doubt this crew would allow me to do otherwise. We will just have to put you up somewhere until we can figure out a way to keep the slavers off you." At his comment my eyes grew wide as I take in some of the members, of this weird gang, send the dark haired man approving looks especially both my male and female saviors.

"I promise to not be a bother; I can heal, cook, and clean." I exclaim trying to help them not regret deciding to help me and giving me my freedom.

"Only thing with that Hawke is where is she going to stay? She can't stay here at the barracks for obvious reasons." The red haired woman who has calmed down from her earlier argument with the one called Vittoria chimed in.

"I have no room at the clinic and even though her healing could come in handy I fear slavers will start attacking the clinic making it harder to hide from Templars." The dirty blond haired male replies sending me a sympathetic look to which I return with a good nature shrug.

"She could stay with me, life in the alienage isn't so bad, plus there are so many elves she could get lost in." The female dark haired elf speaks up for the first time with her child-like, sweet voice. She sends me an encouraging smile which I shakily try to return while the dark haired man sends her a look of approval only for it to quickly get wiped away as the other elf interjects.

"We are trying to teach her the meaning of being free, there is no way we are forcing her into another form of enslavement." The tall, male elf's voice takes on a mean tone as he scowls at the young female for suggesting such a thing. The man that I now know by the name Hawke sighs at this before putting in his own input.

"I can't take her either now that I think about it. Since Merrill's place is out of the question," At this the dark haired man sends the elf a look of disapproval before continuing on. "The Hanged Man is also out of the question leaving…"Hawke, trails off before turning towards the white haired elf with a sly look upon his face.

"No!" The word is quickly growled out but he doesn't let that stop him there.

"But you are the only one who knows how to help her adjust to life as a free person." Hawke smugly replies back and is quickly backed up by the others.

"Well you do have plenty of room in that huge mansion you are squatting in." The blond haired man quickly inputs in before he has the chance to argue against.

"Plus with the mansion being "abandoned" no one would think to look for an ex-slave there plus it would give me more reason to…_change_ the patrols around your mansion, Fenris." The woman in heavy armor gives the final input that seems to make the elf glower in annoyance before sighing.

"Venhedis! Fine, I will take the girl in." The elf now known as Fenris throws his arms up in irritation before turning away.

'So begins my new life living with my new Mast- I mean with this Fenris person that save me...I can only imagine how being "free" will go from here.' I couldn't help this final thought as the remaining bit of fear that holds me leaves at last.


	4. The freedom of choice is yours

Author's note: I know a lot of people are reading this but not one person has yet to review so here is a little contest. The first person to review this will get to read chapter 5 before anyone else. Plus note that chapter 5 is already done. Also if you are interested in Vittoria's back story also leave a review about it because the character's owner has been writing the companion fic to this story but from Vittoria's view point. Her owner doesn't think it's that good but I love it and I think you guys would like it as well. So please review and tell me what you think. Please enjoy.

* * *

After beginning introduced to every one of the group, I discovered that there seem to be tension between certain members of the group…mainly between Fenris and Anders. Not too long after the introductions, Vittoria, my female savior with the compulsion to set things on fire, leaves declaring she has a job to get to with Anders waving a quick good-bye before following after her. The remainder of the group discusses plans on what needs to be done, to which I fall back into my old habits of staying quiet and not making eye contact. I continue with this practice until I am suddenly startled out of it.

"Perhaps, Aiko, you are eager to be away from this place?" Alarmed, I snap my eyes up to meet uncomfortable hunter green eyes. Blinking for a second to try and understand what he had just said before taking in his appearance at the door where he stood halfway out the exit as if ready…to…go?

"O-oh! Y-yes, I'm sorry for making you wait!" I quickly get up and stumble to his side sending the remaining people in the room a nod in parting before standing behind Fenris and following him with my head slightly bowed. Together we walked out the door and continued down a conveniently empty hallway before Fenris halts and I stop myself short from running into him. A sigh rushes its way out before he turns he sends me an annoyed look to which I respond by biting my lip and turning away.

"I know this is hard for you but you must know that you are not a slave anymore. You don't need to act like one towards anyone ever again, least of all me. These…habits will take time to get past, but you will be able to enjoy your freedom…" The tall white haired elf scowls as he abruptly lifts my head up with a single finger of his gauntlet. My startle blue-silver eyes stare into his hunter green sheltered gaze trying to find out what it is this man has gone through that gives him such a similar connection. We continued to stare for a few minutes, me frozen in place by his intense stare before he looks away dropping his hand. Blinking a few times, I slowly begin to realize what happen and as soon as what just occurred processes my cheeks turn a rosy red color as I look down to let my long hair cover my face.

'I-I can't believe that I just looked into my Mast-Fenris! I must remember he hates to be called that. I can't believe I just looked into Fenris's eyes…if I was still working under Anyrian she would be torturing me now if I even _dared_ to think of such an action much less actually doing it! This is what people who are free get to do? Creators! Why would they! That was…intense…and embarrassing!' Just as my thoughts were ending I feel a metal hand upon my head patting it once before pulling away. Surprise out of my thoughts I look up at the man in front of me noticing he now was turned away from me once more and facing forward once more.

"Hold your head high for now on and don't hide who you are for you no longer have a reason to do so…not so long as I breathe…" The lanky male elf begins strongly but ends it with muttering under his breath. I send him a questioning look, which he doesn't notice as he begins to walk away out of the building we are in and I quickly run to catch up to him.

* * *

When we finally get past all the people in the busy building and down the many stairs, the sun had just begun to set. As soon as we reach the bottom of the staircase I couldn't help but pause in awe of the place I just set foot into. All the people walking around seem to wear such fancy looking clothes and the architectures surrounding the area I now found myself in was simply just so breath taking.

"Aiko?" Fenris's uneasy voice breaks through my wonder and I quickly look around from him before finding him to my left at the entrance to another pathway slightly in the shadows. His body language and face shows his discomfort and taking a quick look around I realize what it was that cause him such uneasiness…me. Some of the people in the fancy clothing have taken an interest in me and were curious, disgusted, or giving me a look that showed their…impure intents. A blush of embarrassment crosses my face as I quickly look away from their prying gazes and scurries to the warrior's side. Following him through the pathway, we come to another courtyard and this one was prettier than the other one but also hold a lot of people wearing the same odd outfit that sent me either disapproving or disgusted looks. I quickly kept up with the hunter green eyed elf's steps to escape their gazes as quickly as I could because they remind me of the looks I would often get from female magister's wives at parties.

'I doubt I can truly ever be free from the grasp that the life of slavery has over me…' I think warily to myself as we leave the fancy courtyard through a stair case to our left and reach another nice and secluded landing. Taking a quick look around I notice we are in an area with fancy and well-kept mansions that seem to house some of the fancy looking people. In fact I actually didn't notice the one mansion that was in disarray in the far left corner until Fenris walk over to it and starts to mess with the door. I follow after him and when he holds open the door I bow my head and walk in stepping inside and to the side before pausing and looking around in shock of the state the mansion was in.

If I thought the outside was bad…it was heaven compared to inside the place. The entire mansion was in disarray and very much so unkempt. In the entrance hall we stand in after coming inside, across from the entrance there stands an arch that allows you to see into the next room and on both the left and right sides of it are these weird, creepy statues, one standing and one fallen over. To the left and right of the entrance room there is two doors that are closed and look to be unused and…is that a dead body there by the door? I turn away from it to look to my side for Fenris but to see him already gone through the archway heading into the main room.

If I thought the entrance hall was bad the main hall was even worst. Parts of the ceiling were missing and letting light into the gloomy place, but does nothing to left the depressing feeling the mansion seems to hold. Fallen paintings and missing floor tiles are the main attraction in the room as random crates and broken furniture lay on the edges out of the way along with another dead body.

'What is with all the dead bodies?' I scowl as I step around the corpse before looking up to the second landing and seeing at the last second Fenris walking through the only open door up there. From the bottom floor I could see three doors on the second floor, including the one that the white haired elf went through, which leaves me curious as to what lays behind the two closed doors. Pausing in the middle of examining my new environment I've come to realize something about my current situation.

'He is not forcing me to follow after him, watching my every move, or yelling at me about where I can go and what I can touch…he is giving me space to make my own choices…My _own_ choices! I've never been given a choice to do…well anything really…this is such a weird yet such an exciting feeling!' I ponder upon being left to my own devices, before I realize the point behind doing so. That feeling once I grasp what he is doing is so foreign but also makes me feel a joy I have never felt before. Deciding that I have spent more than enough time down here alone with the dead bodies I take the stairs upstairs to the second landing. Surprisingly the second floor, as far as I can see, isn't as bad as the main hall. It was still filthy and rundown like the rest of the place…with the oddly placed pile of clothes by the only open door, but less things were up there and weren't broke like the items downstairs. From the staircase I could see into the only exposed room; which still was neglected as the rest of the mansion but only slightly better. Fenris had during my absence has gotten a bottle of wine and took a swig of it before turning his hunter green eyes upon me with curiosity in his gaze. I quickly look away out of habit before inching to the room and pausing just outside of its door way trying to peek into the room without stepping foot into the place.

"You are free to come in here if it is what you want. The _freedom _of _choice_ is yours." The patient voice of Fenris suddenly broke through the silence startling me to snap my head up to look him in the eyes with my widen ones. This time the male warrior breaks eye contact to take another long drink from the bottle in his hand and I blush at how bold I was getting for looking him in the eyes twice, before tentatively taking two small steps so I would officially be in the room. As I look around this room I could tell it was the place Fenris spent most of his time in whenever he was home because of how it wasn't as filthy but actually a bit homey feeling. There was a table to my right that had two books on it and a few bottles of the same wine he was drinking now littering one side of it in front of a chair. There was one hole in the ceiling that let light into the room but made me wonder what he did whenever it rained because the bed wasn't too far away from it. Two mostly empty bookshelves set on either side of the doorway while some pieces of paper lay on the floor ruined and forgotten like most things in this place. Three benches rest in the room and leaning against one of the two in front of the fireplace was surprisingly, a well-kept lute. I have to say out of all of the rooms I have seen so far this one was by far my favorite.

Glancing over at the white haired elf, I pause for a moment to actually take in my savior for the first time as he stares into the fire drinking his wine. Fenris was tall for an elf but very much so fit with tone muscles showing his years of fighting experience. Silvery-white markings trail up from his hands and down from his chin twist and wind in an elegant looking design that seem to span the length of his entire body. His hair is a stunning, yet beautiful snow white, almost matches his markings in color, that was in a messy, but also tame look that ends at the nick of his neck. Striking hunter green eyes, stare into the fireplace deep in thought, were harden from hardships he has under gone throughout his life. The male elf holds himself with an unthreatening demeanor yet ready to spring at a moment's notice to protect that which he holds dear. It is obvious that one can tell he is a strong individual from his looks alone.

'Perhaps he was a bodyguard for someone at one point? His well-formed muscles and the stance he holds could give one that idea…I wonder what all he has under gone since he has mentioned he too was once a slave…especially with those strange marks…' My thoughts continue with pondering over this unique male until he startles me once again out of my thoughts.

"Why don't you take a seat with me?" Fenris glances at me offering for me to join him by the fire. Hesitating at first, I move forward and slowly take a seat on the second bench next to the fire that he didn't occupy. Glancing at him shyly, I notice him finishing off the bottle of wine he held before setting it aside on the empty space next to him. Getting up from the bench, Fenris excuses himself for a moment before exiting the room leaving me alone with the fire keeping me company. Staring into it, I quickly turn away towards the door as I hear the warrior return into the room quickly with another bottle of wine and reclaiming his seat.

"…Would you be…interested in some wine? It's Agreggio Pavali, it has a sweet taste to it." Fenris awkwardly offers the bottle in his hands towards me to take if I wanted to. I stare at the bottle as familiarity washes over me at finally recognizing the bottle.

"I know of that wine. My mistress served it at her parties to her guests…mostly to other Magisters. The slaves were _never_ allowed to touch it except to pour it for guests none the less drink it; I on the other hand was forbidden to touch it or be near the stuff." I timidly respond as I shy away from the bottle causing a sigh to escape the male. Silence past between us for a few minutes as we avoid even looking in the others direction.

"My ex-_master_, Danarius, used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed." The warrior bitterly shares as he takes a drink of the wine. I could only guess he was trying to chase away the ghosts of his past…I hope someday I can reach the point of letting the chains of slavery release me from their grasps.

"I-if you don't mind my asking, but what did you do…as a slave?" I timidly ask, curious since Fenris opened up a bit and revealed a memory of his past life. A grimace crosses his face at my question which causes me to freak out and revert to old habits.

"I-I'm sorry! It is not of my place to ask a person of your status such a personal question. I promise it will not happen again!" I panic as I quickly jump up and try to back away from him, but he roots me to my place by grabbing my wrist. Staring at him with astonishment he stares at me with not an annoy look, but an inquiring one.

"Is it truly so hard for you to come to terms with your freedom?" The white haired elf's questioning causes tears to gather in my hazel orbs as I struggle with that very same question, but cannot come up with a reason on my own. Instead the question only leads to another one but I could not bring myself to ask him just yet. In the midst of my troubling thoughts going over questions I could not bear to ask, I didn't notice the tear that rolls down my cheek…but he did. What happens next surprises me more than anything else that occur that day. A gentle tug upon my captured wrist causes me to stumble a few steps forward before a hand softly rests upon my head. That single action of him attempting to comfort someone, coming from this man who seems unaffectionate, crumbles the last of my resolve as I broke down crying releasing the stress from the day; of the pain and suffering I have under gone all those years of slavery, but most of all crying because the loneliness and hollow feeling I felt at that very moment.

* * *

A few hours have passed since I broke down while Fenris comforted me in his own way and he in return after doing so went and mysterious appeared back with two more bottles and by now finished them both. It appears that the wine has started to go to the older elf's head as he has become a much more cheerful person after four bottles have worked their magic. We spent most of the time in a comfortable silence and only breaking it every so often with happy small talk. It wasn't until a small yawn escape my lips that I realize how late it has gotten and just how drained I was from everything that occurred since my short time of meeting the white haired elf.

"Tired? After a day like the one you have just under gone I wouldn't be surprised. Actually I am amazed you have stayed awake this long." A teasing smirk crosses his lips and only grows more as I blush in embarrassment at being caught. Standing from his seat, the tall elven male walks over to a pile of clothes near the bed and pulls out a tunic that looked to be one of his own. Walking back over towards me, he stops once he reaches me and offers the article of clothing and nods for me to take it. Hesitantly, I grasp the soft fabric and being it to my person staring at it in confusion before looking up at him searching for a reason behind the item.

"I figured you would just like more comfortable clothing to sleep in is all. Use it or not, it's your choice, but if you do wish to change you can use one of the other two rooms for some…privacy." Even though the wine has made the usual, well what seems to be usual for me anyway, broody man cheerful, Fenris still was uncomfortable about trying to look out for me. This really seems almost adorable in a way as his eyes refuses to look at me after his statement and for the first time I couldn't help but let out a light giggle since meeting the warrior elf.

Quickly I flee the room as the giggles still slip from my lips and hide into the nearby room to the left of Fenris's main living area. Holding the tunic up to me I couldn't help but let a smile cross my lips noticing how big it was compared to me, but that very same larger size causes the ends to reach just above my knees making it modest enough to wear. I couldn't help but be relieved more so for his sake then my own considering there were times I was force as a slave to wear skimpy clothes to entertain Mistress' enemies through seduction, but I was always saved before anything could happen. Frowning at my suddenly gloomy thoughts I quickly change out of my outfit into the tunic enjoying the nice feeling of not being so exposed as I was before. Picking up my discarded clothes, I fold them before shyly walking back into the room Fenris occupied with clothes in arms. I place my clothes down upon the table before shifting nervously while keeping my timid gaze at my feet suddenly finding them more interesting than meeting Fenris's gaze.

'Why do I feel so shy and exposed to him actually seeing me in this? I wasn't a second ago and besides I've worn worst before. I've never been so embarrassed about what I am wearing in front of another person, so why him?' I mentally berate myself at my sudden display of discomfort at being seen like this by him of all people. An uncomfortable silence past between us for a few moments before one of us had the courage to break it.

"Go ahead and take my bed for the night. The other rooms are obviously in no shape for someone to sleep in." Awkwardly Fenris announces, which causes me to snap my head up at him wide eyed and shocked. Quickly I snap out of it and protest against that idea.

"I-I can't take your bed like that. I have no right to such a thing. I-I'll sleep on the floor. I am used to doing that a lot and I don't mind. It isn't my place to do otherwise." I dispute him trying to make him understand that was something I have never been allowed to do. Sighing, Fenris stalks towards my direction taking me by surprise as I take a few steps back but he quickly grabs my wrist and drags me over to the bed before gently pushing me down upon it until I was lying down. Pulling the blanket over me, the white haired elf manages to tightly wrap me up so I couldn't get up even if I tried. As he pulls away I manage to get one hand free and grasp his own tightly with mine and refusing to let go making him stay in place. Looking down at me with narrow green eyes I return his stare with a pair of concern hazel ones.

"But what about you? Where will you sleep if I have your bed?" My voice shakes as I nervously ask him and he in return looks away from me into the fireplace.

"I will be fine. I am used to not getting much sleep due to my life before now." He calmly replies back without much thought as he tries to pull away but I only hold tighter now with both hands I manage to get free.

"Please, at least if I am to take your bed sit here with me. I-I feel bad enough about all this…and I feel better when you are close…" I shyly whisper back pleading with him with my eyes as a blush stains my cheeks. For a moment we simply stare at each other, him trying to get me to back down but I only squeeze his hand and shake my head in defiance.

"Venhedis, fine. You win, but only for tonight." The hunter green eyed male curses under his breath before sitting on the bed completely and leaning his back on the head board. A small smile crosses my face as I pull his hand I still held trap within my own and rest them against my forehead. Ignoring the questioning looking he was sending my way, I simply closed my eyes quickly drifting off to sleep. That night for once I was not plagued with my usual nightmares but instead a peaceful rest.


	5. Never boring with the Company He Keeps

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating for awhile, a lot has been happening lately, what with school, work, and just life period. I hope the fact this chapter is a bit longer makes it better. Here is chapter 5 also thank you for all the reviews and followers! n.n Also sorry for any OOCness that might occur, enjoy!

* * *

*Fenris's POV*

That morning I awoke a bit groggy and noticed that my neck was a bit stiff. I go to lift my right hand to rub the kink out when I noticed it won't move so I look down and remember the exact reason why I had awoken this way. Laying peacefully and unaware of anything going on around her was the young elven girl that I helped save yesterday. Long black hair that has highlights of silver running through it fans out around her head while her pale soft features holds a sincere, peaceful look upon them. Tightly held within her grasp, she held my hand against her forehead almost as if she were praying instead of sleeping. I couldn't help but notice that once again, even through normally whenever someone was to touch my markings they would hurt, they tingle with this warm, numbing sensation. With gentleness that I myself find surprising, I pull my hand out of her grasp and stare at it as if it holds all the answers to this weird turn of events.

'What is it that this girl brings out in me? What makes her so special that I actually feel a bit of fondness whenever I am in her present?' I couldn't help my thoughts as they wonder upon the girl lying next to me as I shift my gaze to her. My thoughts didn't linger upon her long before I return to reality as I hear a noise downstairs. Quietly leaving the bed, I pick up my sword and silently leave the room to investigate the intruder without waking Aiko. Reaching the top of the staircase I could hear bickering between two people in the entrance hall. I quickly descend the stairs and stay in the shadows preparing to strike when out of the entrance hall came three people yet two of them I didn't foresee ever being in my house. Glaring at them, I lower my weapon as I relaxed now that I know it wasn't slavers or worst coming to attack.

"Oh, hey Fenris. Didn't mean to disturb you and all…especially now that you have such a pretty girl that you could be doing things with." Hawke jests as I resist the urge to faceplam at what he just said. Just when I was about to retort back, the abomination beats me to it.

"You mean if he didn't kill her already. I mean with the way he so easily shoved his hand through her chest I wouldn't be surprised if the wild beast did so." The mage angrily responses back as a growl works its way out as I try to control my anger before I finally snap and rip that mage's heart out.

"Oh you don't honestly believe that, do you? I heard from Hawke he kept giving her the puppy dog eyes and was really concerned about her." The blood mage softly replies in my defense but that is what ends up setting me off instead.

"There were no puppy dog eyes! As for you abomination I would watch myself if I were you unless you wish to lose your heart." I snarl at both of them as Hawke lets out a good nature laugh to which I send him a glare towards as well.

"Now this is why I stop going to the theater. Now guys can we try to get along for one minute so I may explain why we are here in the first place?" Hawke lets out a cheeky grin that leaves both the abomination and I grumbling and the blood mage giggling for some reason or another.

"What exactly did you need Hawke?" I reluctantly ask him as I try to relax again while every so often sending the abomination glares.

"So, it seems that the viscount needs some help with the Qunari. And since you are the only one that understands what goes on in their heads, I could really use your help with them. I would hate to accidently say something that pushes their buttons more than usual." Hawke quickly explains the mission while adding in his usual Hawke flavor humor. I pause about accepting this mission due to one reason…Aiko.

"What will we do about Aiko? She can't be alone because the slavers might get her and there is no way she can simply just come with us." Frowning at the issue at hand, I look to Hawke for answers on what to do. Hawke begins to stroke his beard trying to figure out a solution when that _abomination_ beats him to it.

"Why not let her stay with Vittoria at the clinic? It's safe there and Vittoria is there so she can protect her should anything come up." That mage actually has the gall to be happy about his _brilliant_ idea.

"As if I'd let her stay with another _mage_! How incredibly foolish are you? She just was free from one mage only to have another one place above her. What an example we will be setting for her!" I quickly interrupt as I throw my arms up enraged that the mage was crazy enough to suggest such an idea.

"Fenris, she will just be looking after her and if her stepping in yesterday is anything to go by she will only be looking out for her nothing more. She is our best option…unless you prefer her to go back to Aveline or have Isabela look after her…though I am pretty sure she might get Aiko into more trouble than keeping her out of it." Hawke steps in before the abomination could fire back, through his joking; light tone does little to ease my fears.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice here. I will collect her and take her to the pyromaniac myself then meet up with you afterwards." I sigh out in distaste at the thought of leaving her in a mage's hands, but my rational side reminds me that she did already save Aiko once and the quicker we leave the quicker I can liberate her from the fire obsessed mage.

"Alright, take your time. I know this isn't an easy process. We'll meet you at our usual table in the Hanged Man." Hawke sympathetically replies and I respond back with a nod while he and the mages leave my house. Heading back upstairs, another sigh leaves me at thought of being stuck with three mages all day. Today was going to be a long day for sure.

Heading back into my room, I glance towards my bed and I notice that even with our arguing downstairs she did not awaken. A ghost of a smile cross my lips as I notice her hands reaching out towards where I once was searching for my hand, but I quickly shake my head to clear such thoughts and start to put back on my armor. Once I finished adjusting my armor I head over to my bed and stop short from it and stare down at the black haired elf that still lies resting upon it. Hesitating before reaching forward, I place as gently as I can a hand upon her head and pat it softly three times which causes blue-silver eyes to open slowly. Retracting my hand as Aiko sits up, I watch her as she looks around with unfocused confuse eyes before landing on me as everything finally clicks into place for her.

"G-good morning Fenris. I'm sorry for not waking up earlier! I-I can get up and make something for you to eat right now unless you want me to do something else!" She quickly begins to panic and tries to get up from the bed but ends up stumbling, yet I grasp her arm stabilizing her just in time. Blinking her eyes, the younger elf stares up at me with her big hazel eyes confused upon what just happened as I release her once she has secure footing.

"Must I keep reminding you? You no longer are a slave, and I have no expectations of you other than one day you realize this fact Aiko and begin to live life as a free woman." I once again find myself lecturing her as she blushes and looks down at the ground in embarrassment. Sighing once again, I turn away from her heading towards the door to the room before pausing there and glancing back toward the dark haired woman.

"Let's go and find you better suited clothing. Last thing we need is a repeat of yesterday." After explaining my intentions I leave the room once I hear her meek reply and the light pitter-patter of her feet. I could by now tell today was going to be a long one already.

* * *

*Aiko's POV*

I am honestly surprised by what we ended up finding for me to wear inside one of the wardrobes in the mansion. We found a pure white mid-thigh length dress that hugs my curves and shows a bit of cleavage but not as much as my old outfit did. Long white pants made of the same material covers my legs also giving me the sense of security knowing less skin was showing. At my waist I add a belt that has a buckle in the shape of a heart to give the outfit more decorative look to it. To finish it off, Fenris had found a pair of thigh-high black leather boots, which has white designs and buckles decorating them, to protect my feet and cover more. It was a very comfortable outfit that was easy to move around in and gave me the security I needed to walk around without fear of getting nasty looks.

After dressing into my new outfit, Fenris and I left his mansion to adventure out into the busy morning. If I had thought that afternoon when we had walked through Hightown was busy, it was nothing compared to now. There were people everywhere bustling around as they attended to their errands that morning without a care in the world. Looking around at all the people I could not help myself from feeling lost in the crowd and overwhelmed by all the noise and smells. Staring down at my feet, I close my eyes and placed my hands over my ears to block it out and try to stop the panicked sensation that rises up within me before someone grabs my wrist and pulls me to a secluded dark corner. Whipping my head up, I stare into a pair of hunter green orbs that holds my gaze and seems to be questioning if I was alright or not. Sending him a weak smile, I nod before breaking away from his gaze and glance off to the side. A silence pasted between us for a few moments before I hear him sigh and give a tug to my wrist in the direction we are heading towards and then releases it.

"W-where are we heading if you don't mind my asking?" I meekly asked him as I follow after him to a section of the city that suddenly turns dirtier and shadier looking.

"Hawke, needs me for another mission so I, _unfortunately,_ have to leave you in the care of that pyromaniac, but rest assured I will liberate you from her as soon as I can." Fenris growls out as if he hated the idea of what he was about to do. I couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle at his distaste before thinking about who he could possibly be talking about. I guess I was caught up in my thoughts longer then I had believed, because a person suddenly shoved me a bit but lucky I was pushed against Fenris.

"Bloody knife ears, go back to the alienage where you bel-AHH!" The man began rudely before he suddenly finds his neck caught in a metal covered hand.

"I suggest you watch who you are talking to next time or else there won't be a next time to worry about. Now apologize to her and leave quickly before I change my mind." A snarl works its way out of Fenris's voice as he lets the shaking man go.

"I-I'm terribly sorry! I promise it won't happen again." The man stutters out before turning tail and running away. Staring after him in confusion I then turn my gaze to Fenris who has already looked away and is heading inside the room the man had just come from. Following after him I notice the woman who helped me yesterday just as she notices us.

"Fenris? This is a surprise," Vittoria asks in disbelief as she stands. "Something I can help you with?"

"Is that _abomination_ not here with you?" The elven warrior asks as he glances around the room for someone.

"It wouldn't hurt you to refrain from calling him that in front of me, now would it? And no Anders isn't here. He and Hawke are probably waiting for you." Vittoria sighs out in annoyance as Fenris sends her a pointed look.

"Why would I stop calling that man what he is? But enough on that; do you mind if Aiko stays here with you today?" Fenris pauses as if to consider his words before continuing onward. "I don't think she should alone…after what happened." My eyes widen after hearing this finally realizing why we're here and the change of clothes. It was all to try and protect me after what happened yesterday. I couldn't help but feel a bit touched after hearing this.

"You sure you want to leave her with a scary mage?" Vittoria taunts him which earns a scuff out of the white haired male.

"At least I know you're capable of protecting her. Don't make me regret this decision." Fenris glowers at the dark haired mage who sends him back a look of distain. I knew I couldn't let this fighting between them continue any further so I stepped in.

"P-please don't fight you two." I shyly speak out breaking the tense atmosphere and turning their attention onto myself. Nervously I began to fidget under the weight of their gazes before one of them decides to break the silence next.

"Sorry. Leave her here with me Fenris. She'll be fine." Vittoria shrugs as she brings the attention back to herself. The green eyed male looks between the two of us unsure about this option before finally coming to a conclusion.

"I'll return soon." Fenris replies to me as he gives me one last look before leaving us alone. Glancing back towards Vittoria I start to become nervous again as I turn my gaze to the floor under my feet instead.

"I-I don't want to be any bother to you." I timidly speak as my thoughts take a turn for terrible waters and continue this way until a gentle hand upon my shoulder turns my attention away. Looking up at the owner of the hand, she sends me a kind smile before leading me to a nearby cot and sitting us both down.

"Nonsense!" Vittoria tenderly replies before continuing onward. "I don't think you could get in the way even if you tried." She cheerfully tries and succeed in bring a small smile to my own face but then the mage's face turns serious.

"Listen, while it's just us girls here…are you alright? After what happened yesterday I mean?" Vittoria's voice takes on a concern tone which causes a bit of shock to cross my features.

"T-thank you for helping me. I-I honestly never thought anyone would do something like that for a lowly slave like myself." I timidly answer back as my gaze stares into my tensely grasped hands. A hand lifts my chin up and making me looking up into compassionate brown orbs.

"Two things you need to know, Aiko" Vittoria passionately answers before continuing on, "The first is that I won't let anyone be treated with such disrespect, not if I can do something about it. The second, and most important, is that you aren't a slave anymore. Don't you ever let anyone try to tell you otherwise. Don't let anyone treat you like dirt because you don't have to take it…ever."

Looking away from her intense gaze I nod my head unsure how else to respond to that. Something about how deep and harden her eyes were told me more to what she was trying to get through to me than what she was saying. I could only speculate what that something could be.

"Also….I know that while Fenris and I don't agree very often…actually we never have agreed on anything before now that I think about it. Anyway, he knows how difficult what you are going through can be. I'm sure he'd never let anything happen to you." Vittoria awkwardly breaks the silence which causes me to blush from what she has revealed.

"H-he's been very nice to me, nicer than anyone else has ever been before…" I hesitantly explained but only seem to be answered with the awkward silence again. I searched my thoughts for something…anything to replace the hush with when my mind wonders upon a question I could not help but ask.

"S-so…do you live here with Anders?" I questioned Vittoria who looks confused for a moment before a nervous chuckle leaves her.

"I'm sorry? No, no, I have a house in Lowtown." The dark haired mage quickly answers back but leaves me a bit confused.

"Oh…but aren't the two of you together?" I ask her a bit uncertain now because how she reacted to my first question.

"Anders and I are just friends. What makes you think otherwise?" The brown eyed woman protests as my eyes grow wide at my mistake.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" I panicked in worry that I had unsettled this kind woman.

"I'm not upset!" Vittoria exclaims heatedly before quickly taking on a kinder tone as she continues, "I'm only curious." At her wonder I look away embarrassed at my thoughts as I struggle to explain my reasoning.

"W-well, I saw how you two acted at the barracks…and how he just followed after you when you left us." I uncertainly tried to explain while a blush crosses my cheeks at my embarrassment.

"Anders is the only real friend I have in Kirkwall, that's all." Vittoria explains with a nod in understanding before the door behind us opens which draws our conversation to a close. Getting up from the cot, I moved to the other side of the clinic to give Vittoria the room she needs to work on her patient as I get lost in my thoughts.

'This is all so new to me. Never before was I able to question or wonder about such things and I honestly think things were easier that way. Things are so much harder now because questioning things means I could say the wrong thing and people could hate me for such things. Is this really what freedom is about? Why do so many people want it if you can hurt people by the simplest of words?' I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize the passage of time or that Vittoria was done with that patient until she called out to me.

"Aiko…are you ok?" The mage's worried tone bring my attention back to her as I bite my lip in wonder if I should ask her before I make up my mind.

"I-I'm so confused…this new found freedom is so…mystifying…I honestly have no idea how I feel about it…I'm lost…" I hesitantly explain how I am feeling as I feel lost to everything that seems to be happening.

"Why don't you try expressing these feeling with something your good at like drawing or writing…I've heard that is a good way to sort out your emotions and come to terms with things." Vittoria suggests as she places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. Looking up at her, the dark haired woman sends me a gentle smile in encouragement as I think upon what she just said.

"I-I used to be an entertainer slave and wrote all the songs I sung…maybe I can write one about how I'm feeling?" I uncertainly explain as Vittoria squeezes my shoulder again before leaving my side and heading to a drawer and rummaging through it for something before returning to my side. The brown eyed woman presents me with her findings of paper, quill, and ink as I stare at them with wonder.

"Here, you should write it down. I would love to hear it sometime." Again the dark haired woman sends me an encouraging smile before I return it with one of my own.

"Ok, thank you." I happily reply back as I walk over to the only desk in clinic and already some lyrics come to mind.

_'Let me hear your voice within the darkness_

_Make this sinking heart fade into nothing_

_On this empty canvas of deception_

_I will paint all of my feelings_

_Again…'_

'Yes, this feels more natural and familiar…'I smile as I continue writing out my new song.

* * *

By the time I finished working on my song that expresses how I feel, that I called Leia, Vittoria was closing up the clinic. Stretching to wake myself up more I looked over towards Vittoria as she stops behind me.

"Hey, since the clinic is now closed, why don't I show you where I live in case you ever need anything, then to the Hanged Man and introduce you to another friend of Fenris and Anders? He is an interesting guy, that's for sure." Vittoria tries to hold back some chuckles at her thoughts as I looked on wondering who she could be talking about.

"I-I guess…if it's truly ok for me to meet a friend of theirs…" I trail off unsure where to go with this but it seems that what I said has met Vittoria's approval because she smiles and gestures toward to the door. Together we adventure out of the clinic, and she locks the door while I fold up my lyrics and place them into my breast binding before we held towards Lowtown. It doesn't take us long to end up where Vittoria was leading me to and once she stops at an establishment I look up at it in wonder.

"W-where are we?" I question as I stare at the new place curiously. There in front of this place was a huge barrel and a large, and hopefully, stuffed man that was hung upside down by his feet. The place seemed a bit shady and I was kind of fearful about entering such a building.

"This is the Hanged Man. It's a bar of sorts and where you can normally find anyone of Hawke and his gang if they aren't at their homes or on a mission with him. It's…well, it's nicer on the inside then the outside...just watch out for the drunkards. They think women are property and not people, and don't let them make you think you are a slave, because you aren't." Vittoria finishes her mini pep talk to calm me down about entering this shady place. Gathering my wits together, I send her a nod before we both entered the Hanged Man. Inside was a mad house, quickly I was beginning to realize that the way people in Tevinter and how the people in the Free Marshes acted when they are drinking or drunk are two different worlds completely. Citizens of Tevinter were always classy even when drunk but here they were rude, fought, and outright crazy.

"Woah! Watch out!" Vittoria cries out as she shoves us both down just as a bottle that was about to hit me flies over us instead and hits the door. Shakily I stand back up after Vittoria signals that it was safe to and look around the establishment to see a huge bar fight has broken out. I could feel myself grow more and more nervous as the fighting progressed until they were bring out actually weapons and this point I couldn't take it anymore so I do what came naturally to me to calm my nerves.

_"Let me hear your voice within the darkness_

_Make this sinking heart fade into nothing_

_On this empty canvas of deception_

_I will paint all of my feelings_

_Again…" _As I began to sing Leia, I could feel my body becoming less tense and my voice becoming less shaky as I continue onwards. Slowly the fighting around me seems to stop and all the noise is quieting down as more and more people seem to be listening to my song.

"_A never-ending fantasy, I feel that is what I've reached_

"_What could this state of being be?"_

_My body temperature is weak_

_Save me before I can't be saved _

_Laughter is eating me away_

_I am locked in this present day_

_In my mind, the future is painted in grey"_ I continue on with my song putting all my heart and soul into the lyrics as I feel the connection between them and what I am going through…the new status, the new home, and new people. All these new experiences that I have under gone so far since being freed, it has all been so overwhelming and terrifying and nothing has felt familiar until now. Singing has always been my life and one comfort, and yet even being here in this new and dangerous place I finally found the one thing that brings me some peace.

"_Let me hear your voice within the darkness_

_Make this sinking heart fade into nothing_

_Buried with the canvas of deception_

_Is us two within the painting_

_If there is no way of making proof that_

_We were once together in this world, then_

_Burn my body up into black ashes_

_End my life and say goodbye_

_Leia…_

_Leia…"_ I softly ended the song before looking up around myself shyly to see that not only did I end up in the middle of the tavern but had everyone's eyes on me. Nervously I return my gaze down to my feet as I began to fidget under all the attention before a strong pat on my back almost knocked me over.

"Well now Songbird that is quite the voice you have there. Although I have never heard of that ballad before, where did it originate from?" A silky, smooth baritone voice questions as I turn to face the voice to find a dwarf shorter than I am staring up at me with a trustworthy smirk upon his face. Blushing after realizing he just complemented me, I look away and turn my gaze to look anywhere but at him.

"T-thank you…i-it is actually a song I wrote myself…I didn't think it would turn out to w-well…but this new environment scared me so I just did what came naturally to me…" Shyly I answered his question and he gives a sound of understanding but before he could ask anything else a voice interrupts him.

"So this is the person responsible for the entertaining music. Of course I would find you here first getting all the details Varric." A charming female voice cuts in as a woman wearing provocative clothing swaggers up to us as she sends me a suggestive look. Growing more embarrassed at the added attention my gaze shifts to my feet as I fight the blush upon my cheeks.

"But of course Rivaini, I am hurt you would have even a shadow of a doubt that I would do otherwise. I was just commenting on Songbird's talent." The smooth talking dwarf replies back to woman that just entered the scene. "Rivaini", as Varric called her by, lets out a laugh at this statement before turning towards me sending me this odd look.

"Songbird huh? What a fitting name. I wonder what kind of song you would be playing if you were to keep one company. I for one would love to find out." The dark haired woman sends me a wink as I look away from her confused by what she is saying but not liking the look she was sending me. Before anyone can say anything else another voice interrupts our conversation.

"I suggest keeping your distance. " A voice I have come to find comforting snapped as we turn to face the newcomer. Realizing it was exactly who I thought it was I rush behind Fenris, hiding from the gazes of the people he was talking to. I could hear chuckles from his comrades as I peek around him taking in their amused faces and his annoyed one.

"Oh Songbird, you don't need to fear us. We are friends of the broody elf. Varric Tethras, at your service." The smooth talking dwarf introduces himself and I couldn't help but noticing that he seems to give everyone a nickname instead of calling them by their given ones.

"Now you're just making it challenging and you know how much I love those. I'm Isabela. Previously "Captain" Isabela. What about you sweetness?" She gives a fake mini curtsy at the end of her introduction. Blinking at the two in wonder, I nervously look away again and begin to fidget.

"I-I'm Aiko and I guess you can say I was formerly an entertainer slave until Fenris came along…" I answer back following Isabela's lead and introducing myself the same way. Although I did exactly as Isabela did my greeting was followed by silence and looking at their faces I see looks of surprise, annoyance, and that odd look again. Before I could begin panicking and apologize, the charming dwarf beats me to it.

"I see what had you so distracted yesterday, Elf. She is the perfect match for you and with how sweet she is she might put a stop to all of your brooding. Your fans will surely disapprove." The shorter male begins to chuckle as he teases the tall elven male.

"Oooo, and she was an entertainer slave. I bet you have glistened. I would love to see some time." The dark skinned woman almost purred as she sends a wink in my direction. Looking between the two, I tried to figure out what they were hinting at, but it seemed that Fenris knew because he turned away from them grumbling.

"Aiko, we're done here. I need to get some air." The white haired elf heatedly responds as he heads to the door while his comrades laughed at his expense. Turning and giving the two a polite bow, I quickly follow after him and leave the Hanged Man. As I fall in step with Fenris I could not help my thoughts after meeting those strange people.

'He certainly has some very odd friends…things seem to never be boring with the company he keeps.'


	6. Am I just too broken to be saved?

Author's Note: So, here is the very next chapter! Sorry about not updating in awhile, I've started to work three jobs and got distracted but my sissy forced me to sit down and write some more so the next chapter is all thanks to her and is super long! - I think it's the longest I've ever written for one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. The more of those I get the more I am likely to get the next chapter up sooner! Anyway, as always I own nothing but Aiko and Vittoria is owned by my sissy Rhia. No music is owned by me and neither is Dragon Age or Fenris, sadly. SO with out anymore delay, here is chapter 6!

* * *

*Aiko's POV*

'It has been a week since I found myself in Fenris' care but I find that so far things haven't become easier for me. I constantly felt as though I am nothing but a burden for Fenris and his friends with the constant need to have someone looking after me in case of slavers. Repetitively Vittoria and Fenris had to correct me when I would slip into my old, familiar slave ways, but sometimes it seem as though they would hold themselves back from getting annoyed or worst, mad at me. Everything honestly was so overwhelming and unfamiliar to me that I could not grasp how being free truly was supposed to mean to me. Maybe if I can be of some help…maybe I won't feel so much as a burden…but how can I do that when I am not able to actually do much?' Sighing to myself about my troubled thoughts, I continue staring off into space before a voice brings me back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Blinking repeatedly, I turn to the voice and face the male mage. Originally I started out under Vittoria's care, but she had to run off to her job and left me under Anders' care. Taking in the mage, I could tell he was tired from healing people nonstop this morning and was taking a short break between patients to regain his strength. Anders downs a lyrium potion and once he finished it he sent me a raised brow as if to encourage me to open up to him. Sighing again, I try to sort through my thoughts while trying to figure out where to begin explaining to him what I was currently feeling.

"Yes…er…no…I'm not sure really…I have so many thoughts racing through my mind and I feel overwhelmed…" I ended up blurting out instead of the intelligent thought I was working on telling him. Blushing in embarrassment, I turned away as I wring my hands together in a nervous habit, self-conscious about what I just admitted to him.

"Why don't you wondering your thoughts out loud? I'm a good listener and you might feel better just letting it all out." The older blond haired mage kindly suggest in a comforting way that calms my nerves down a bit.

"I just…feel so overwhelmed by all these new changes. One week ago I was a slave working for a mistress who likes to bleed me as often as she could without actually killing me," I pause here as I see the cringe that crosses his features at the mention of blood magic related activity, but he quickly nods to have me continue on. "Now I am considered a free woman…but what does it really mean to be free? How is one supposed to act when they are free? And it doesn't end there. Everyone has been so nice to me and trying to help me adjust, but I feel like a burden to you all, especially Fenris and Vittoria. I don't know where to begin repaying them or even how I am supposed to do so. What can I possibly do to help out…" I trailed off at the end finally letting out how I truly felt about the situation…or at least as much as I was willing to spill to this mage rebel I barely knew. I stare down at my hands lacking the courage to look up at him and see what he thought about what I said.

"Well…I understand a bit where you're coming from. I am a wanted apostate mage being hunted down by the templars, I can't honestly tell you how one is supposed to act when they are free. As for what it means to be free I think it's different for each person, but I believe it's the calm feeling of knowing that you aren't going to be hunted down or have to fear anything anymore. Your situation is a hard one, and as much as I hate to admit it I think Fenris is the only one who can truly help you understand what freedom is and how to act when one is free because he has been in your shoes. I know you feel like a burden but you aren't. You honestly have been doing some good with that blasted elf and if you want to help out…why not help out here by putting your healing to use? God knows I can use the help." Anders finished his comforting speech with a smile as I look up at him with hope and wonder in my eyes.

"Y-you really want my help here? I can really be of some use to someone?" I hesitantly ask, hopefully, to his proposal. His amber orbs stare at me before a smile crosses his face as he laughs at how optimistic I was towards his offer.

"But of course! I really can use the help especially someone who can use healing magic…or well whatever it is your healing power is." The blond haired mage lets out a nervous laugh before I jump off the cot I was sitting on and race to his side; hurriedly I shake his hand in excitement to this new opportunity I was just offered as a purely happy smile crosses my lips.

"I promise I will do my best and won't make you regret this!" I eagerly exclaim as I back away with a truly happy smile upon my face; the first one I have shown in a long time. Letting out a nervous chuckle as his face grows a bit red, Anders turns away from me and heads back to the door.

"Well then, why don't we get back to work? Are you ready?" The rebel mage kindly asks sending me a questioning look to which I earnestly nod my head back in agreement.

"Yes please! I can't wait to finally use my power for good!" I exclaim as I can barely keep my enthusiasm in check as we open the door to begin work once more.

* * *

For three hours Anders had me helping him heal the wounded and the sick in his clinic and the good I was doing made me feel proud especially with how the patients after they were healed thanked me for helping them. I was beginning to understand why Anders did this line of work day in and day out; to be able to help others who can't help themselves and how it makes them happy once they are completely recovered makes it all worth it. I guess this might be how Fenris and Vittoria feels about helping me adjust since they try so hard not to get mad or angry at me, and it only fuels me to try and give it my all when it comes to accepting my freedom for them. Due to me never truly using my powers to heal, at least for long periods of time, Anders was making me take it easy and heal the easier victims while he tackled the worst case ones. I quickly was able to fall into this routine and we worked together in perfect harmony and even though I was starting to feel drained, I didn't let it show and pushed on until a short dwarf came rushing into the clinic.

"I have been looking everywhere for you Messere Anders. If only you humans didn't all look the same. Anyhow, Messere Hawke is in urgent need of you help. You must hurry to the Qunari compound for that Isabela has up and left out of the blue, and Hawke desperately needs you there to fill in for her." The short bearded dwarf went straight up to Anders slightly out of breath as he quickly explained the situation. The male mage sighs out in annoyance as he mutters something about "untrusting, secretive rogues" before turning to face the short, blondish haired man.

"Let Hawke know I will be there after I find someone to leave Aiko with. Do you know who Hawke has with him now?" Anders takes a deep breath to calm his frustration before questioning the dwarven male who nods his head quickly in reply.

"I understand. If I remember correctly, Messere Hawke had the two elves with him anyway once you are done please meet them outside of the compound. I'll go ahead and let him know that you are on your way." The dwarf lets out a smile and a slight bow to both Anders and me before rushing back out of the clinic. Anders remained quiet for a moment as I wonder upon who I was going to be pushed upon next, before his sigh turns my attention back to the blond male.

"I guess the only choice I have is to take you to Varric at the Hanged Man. Let me grab a few things and we will head out. Oh, and Aiko?" I break off from my thoughts at the sound of my name and look up at the older male and see him sending me an approval smile. "Good job today. I gladly can use your help anytime." At his compliment my cheeks warm up as an embarrassed smile crosses my face while I look away.

"T-thank you. I am glad to be able to assist you…." I shyly reply as I move to blow out the lantern as I wait a few minutes for him to join me before we both set out to leave Darktown behind us.

It doesn't take us much time at all to reach the Hanged Man and once Anders sees me inside he quickly departs to join Hawke leaving me all alone for the first time since my rescue. Shifting nervously from one foot to the other I try to look around for a familiar face, but because of how rowdy and loud everyone was I didn't notice anyone so instead I quickly moved to a corner out of the way.

'Maybe this is the safest route to take…trying to make my way through that madness is crazy and I don't have any earthly idea where Varric would be. Besides, if I stick to the dark corners no one will notice me, least of all any slavers so I should be safe until Fenris comes for me. That seems to be the least dangerous course of act-'My thoughts are quickly interrupted by a hand grasping my wrist in a vice-like grip. A scream works its way through my lips but is quickly muffled into a high pitched squeak as another hand covers my lips.

"Woah there sweetness! Calm your cute little butt down. It's just me." A familiar charming female voice jokes out as I turn to face the person holding me captive.

"I-Isabela, you scared me! I thought you were some drunken person…or worse!" I exclaim out still a bit frighten as I took a step away from her.

"Oh come on Foxy, you know I didn't mean to do it. Come on, why don't you come hang out with your good, old pal Isabela for a bit until that broody man of yours comes." A blush stains my cheeks as I try to explain that Fenris was just a friend, but she didn't seem to believe me. The dark haired beauty just sends me an encouraging smile before grabbing my wrist again and dragging me off to an empty table. Once we reached the table, the pirate forces me to sit down before taking the seat across from me and starts to stare me down which causes me to shift in my sit nervously. Unable to take the awkward silence anymore, I nervously try to start a conversation.

"S-so…what do you want to do?" Shyly, I ask the dark haired woman whose smirk, that was starting to creep me out, grows more cat-like at my discomfort.

"Oh I was hoping I could learn more about you, sweet thing." She continued to send me that smirk as I look away to collect myself from feeling so awkward.

"L-like what exactly are you wanting to know?" I stuttered out, not sure exactly what was going through this woman's mind or even what she wanted from me.

"I wanted to know more about you and Fenris. I know you used to be an entertainer slave so I was wondering if they ever made you glisten? Have you glistened for Fenris yet or him for you?" Isabela's face takes on a purely evil look as I stare at her confused by what she means by that.

"W-what do you mean by…glisten?" Blinking, my head tilts slightly to the right as my confusion clearly shows upon my face. Surprise flashes briefly across the brunette's features before it is quickly replaced by that evil look.

"Think about it, Foxy." Was the Pirate Queen's simple respond and I did just that before my face grows warm as I finally understand what she was getting at.

"W-what? No! Isabela, I wasn't _that_ kind of entertainer!" I exclaim out in embarrassment as I look away to try and hide my humiliation.

"Really? But that is the best kind to be! Why would you rather be anything else? Especially with someone as _angelic_ looking as you." The pirate's voice takes on a seductive purr as she finishes her point and I just wince at the mention of the word angelic.

"I was an entertainer slave, meaning I danced and performed songs for my Mistress and her guests. I have never been with someone like that." Taking on a blank look, I turn to her as I put an end to her wondering. Isabela pouts in respond, as if the new information really upset her before she cheers back up.

"So you sing and if I remember you said you wrote that song that you sung the day I first met you." The sex-crazed pirate wonders as I give her a cautious look.

"Yes…why?" I questioned her as I keep my guard up and ready for whatever her answer could be.

"Well…I was wondering if you can write a song for me." The brunette simply replied back as I blink in confusion before letting a nervous smile cross my lips.

"S-sure…what should it be about?" I asked before shrinking back slightly at the evil cat like smirk that crosses her lips.

"Oh I have a few ideas…"

* * *

*Fenris's POV*

'The latest quest has turned into a complete nightmare and only adds onto the current tension that was already brewing. Four Qunari delegates are now dead thanks to that conniving Mother, but now the Arishok is even more furious and there is no telling what he will do next. At this point there is nothing left for us to do but return home for the evening and get some rest, but first a stop by the Hanged Man to collect Aiko. Hopefully she had a better day then myself…' My thoughts trailed off as I focus back to my surroundings and my fellow companions.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I need a drink after this mess. This situation with the Qunari has become such a mess, I don't know which is worst, the Qunari issues or the idea of letting Gamlen handle your money." Hawke dryly jokes half-heartedly for even he has been affected deeply by this conflict. Silently we moved through Lowtown until we reached the noisy doors of the Hanged Man.

"Being around all those cheerful people should do just the trick in making us right as rain." The blood mage's childlike voice comments naively and Hawke rewards it with a small smile of approval before pushing open the door.

"Well now, let's go, because we all know the party doesn't start until we walk in." The dark haired, male mage jests as we walk into the tavern only to hear it is not loud because of the usual crowds but due to a voice singing. As we got further in, the clearer the song becomes until I could hear the lyrics and see that the singer turns out to be Aiko. What just so happens to make me freeze in place, are the lyrics of the song she is so cheerfully singing and without any sign of embarrassment.

'_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? _

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off _

_Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful _

_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath _

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock _

_Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock _

_Oh my God, no exaggeration _

_Boy, all this time was worth the waiting _

_I just shed a tear _

_I am so unprepared _

_You've got the finest architecture _

_End of the rainbow looking treasure _

_Such a sight to see _

_And it's all for me' _As if the lyrics weren't bad enough, the reason behind all the louder than usual noise at the hanged man is because Isabel and Aiko were dancing in a way that should only be allowed at the red lantern. I began to shift from foot to foot as my discomfort grew and my brow twitched in annoyance because I just knew the current situation was all Isabel's doing.

'I swear, once I get my hands on that pirate wench, she will learn to stop trying to mess with innocent people.' My hands curled up into fists to try and contain my seething rage towards the offending woman as I storm up towards the bar they are dancing upon. Once I reached the girls, they had just finished the song, so I snatched up the ex-entertainer's wrist and pulled her towards me. She lets out a small squeak in surprise as I catch her before dragging her out of the bar.

"I guess someone just couldn't resist her after that performance." I could hear Isabel suggestively tell the others and some of them chuckle in response before the tavern door slams shut behind us. I manage to quickly cover half of Lowtown while dragging her behind me, before she cries out to me.

"Wait, please! F-fenris…y-your hurting me…" She softly cries out causing me to freeze in my tracks and release her wrist quickly as if my hand was on fire. I could feel myself drowning in self-loathing at proving that detestable abomination correct and also feeling disgusted at my own display of beastliness towards the defenseless girl. Glancing back at the younger elf I could see her rub her reddening wrist which at that sight made me feel even worst for causing harming to her.

'Venhedis, I'm supposed to be protecting her and instead I act no more than just as that abomination claims that I am, a wild beast, and bring harm to her. At this rate she won't make any improvement and I will be at fault.' My thoughts begin to take a turn towards darker waters before my ears pick up the sounds of soft sniffling. Quickly turning on my heel to face her once more, I look at her just in time to see the first tear fall from her cheek. If I thought I felt bad before, seeing that one tear fall and more slowly beginning to follow made me feel worse and have the need to try and fix this situation, immediately.

* * *

*Aiko's POV*

When Fenris dragged me from the Hanged Man I couldn't help but panic initiatively because I believed he was going to seriously hurt me with how hard his grip on my wrist was.

"Wait, please! F-Fenris…y-your hurting me…" I whimpered out which seemed to be the only answer I needed because Fenris quickly dropped my wrist as if it was on fire and turned away from me. Looking down at my reddening wrist I could see pin-pricks of blood from where his gauntlet had dug into my skin. Rubbing at it to try and stop the pain, I look down towards the ground as my thoughts begin to whirl around once again.

'Of course he wasn't trying to hurt me…why would he? Wait, if he was dragging me out it must be because I did something to make him mad and he finally snapped. What is he plans to dump me off somewhere to fend for myself? Oh please don't let that be so.' My thoughts quickly begin to upset me as a tear makes its way down my cheek and a sniffle was weakly released. As soon as the first tear falls I could hear Fenris beginning to talk.

"D-don't cry…look, "At this point he paused until I looked up into his emerald green eyes which seemed to make him take a deep breath before he could continue on. "I didn't mean to cause you harm…for that I apologize…I was just surprised by what happened and I just don't want you to think you have to entertain like you used to. You're free now to do whatever you please and if it's to do things like …that then so be it. I just want you to have a better life then ones led by common whores like Isabel" Fenris sincerely apologizes to me but it only sends me into more tears.

'So he's mad…because I can't seem to accept my freedom…of course that's way…he would never hurt me…' My sad thoughts follow through me hauntingly before I turn my sad blue silver orbs up to look at him once more.

"Will I ever truly be able to experience the release from the shackles of my past servitude? Can I truly enjoy the freedom you have given me just as you are able to or am I just too broken to be saved?" Tears stream down my cheeks finally breaking through the front I've tried to hold up for so long but just couldn't remain so anymore. I finally couldn't keep the painful troubling thoughts in anymore and confide in the one person who truly could understand the agony I felt. Painful sobs and trembling fill my being as I finally told someone the upsetting thoughts that always fill my mind, before a comforting handsets its self upon my head and pets it softly. Looking up into concern, green eyes, Fenris sends me a small smirk.

"One day you will and no matter how long it takes I remain by your side until you do, so please…no more tears." At his words I grew wide eyed and stare deeply into his own to find any chance of a lie, but I turned up empty handed. Looking back down at my feet, I bite my lip to calm my nerves before nodding my head.

"I promise…I'll keep trying, knowing you are by my side…T-thank you Fenris…" I shyly whisper back before he grasps my wrist gently and tugs it lightly.

"Let's get out of here." The taller elf responded before heading to the direction of his home in Hightown and I followed behind him…for now.


End file.
